Building structures using components that are pre-fabricated offsite has become a common trend. Such structures can include manufactured homes which are nearly completely constructed in a warehouse, transported to an installation site in one or more pieces, and then joined together on-site. Other structures are constructed from a plurality of wall panels that are constructed offsite and then assembled and finished at the jobsite. With any of the available methods, the pre-fabricated components must be transported to the jobsite and oftentimes must be moved around the construction facility from one station to another or onto a transport vehicle. These pre-fabricated components can become very heavy and difficult to move and manage and can be subject to damage during such movements.
Windows installed in the pre-fabricated components increase the weight thereof and are susceptible to breakage. A window installation that is removable during transport and/or installation of the pre-fabricated components would be advantageous for both transportation of the components and reducing the likelihood of breakage of the window. A window installation that is easier to ensure a proper seal and fit is achieved between the window and the wall opening and that minimizes thermal conductivity across the thickness of the wall into which the window is installed would also be beneficial.